liz_y2kfandomcom-20200214-history
U Over Them
"U Over Them" is a song by LIZ. It was released for free download via Soundcloud on June 19, 2013, to precede the release of Just Like You. Lyrics First, let me say I ain't ashamed Of what we got here, babe It's difficult to keep us on the low More and more each day It's hard to hide when You make me smile I can't help but let it stay These urges just multiply each time I hear you say my name (I love it when you say my name) To me, it's more important than What all the others think If they don't like it, I'm okay with that If you're ready I'm ready let's go Time we put ourselves first Don't pay 'em none It's just us They can talk about They can talk about it But that won't change the way That I feel around ya No, there ain't no one who can take My love away from you It's you over them So let them run their mouth Run their mouth about us But there's nothing they can do To keep me from you And if there ever comes a time That I have to choose It's you over them All this time you been mine We had to keep it undercover The stuff that's been really going down They don't know the half of it We've been so secretive I just wanna hold you and kiss you Without worrying' who sees us too Do it for the world to see Let 'em know your my bb To me, it's more important than What all the others think If they don't like it, I'm okay with that If you're ready I'm ready let's go Time we put ourselves first Don't pay 'em none It's just us They can talk about They can talk about it But that won't change the way That I feel around ya No, there ain't no one who can take My love away from you It's you over them So let them run their mouth Run their mouth about us But there's nothing they can do To keep me from you And if there ever comes a time That I have to choose It's you over them Boy you know it's you You're more important too So let's give 'em something They can talk about This life's too short to front And hide when I want some You can't give me too much Just let them run their mouth Lemme paint the perfect picture Boo'd up on the warm sand with you Jodeci all in the background I'm freak'n you Perfect debut They can talk about They can talk about it But that won't change the way That I feel around ya No, there ain't no one who can take My love away from you It's you over them So let them run their mouth Run their mouth about us But there's nothing they can do To keep me from you And if there ever comes a time That I have to choose It's you over them Category:Songs